kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skelly11
Good Mornin'! I see ya like Marx. Waddlekirby Sweep, sweep. Kirby Fighters I know you've been working on Kirby Fighters and the Action Star. I'd like permission to edit your workshop to help you out with the articles Iqskirby (talk) 01:03, June 13, 2014 (UTC) : Sure, I wouldn't mind it, since my progress has been really slow and not having the game is really bad since the information I'm using is taken from Youtube videos that don't even show every little possible thing, and I probably won't be getting the game until either later this month, or at worst in August. It'd be good help since I remember you saying in a forum post somewhere that you own Kirby: Triple Deluxe, and I can't do it alone. Add as much as you like as long as it isn't destructive. : That's for Kirby Fighters though. As for Action Star, I haven't officially claimed it. I asked the question if anybody had claimed it without making the page yet, since I wasn't sure. So, if it hasn't been claimed already by another person and you'd like to make it, then go for it. I haven't officially claimed it yet so it's yours for the taking. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'GOTTA GO FAST']] 01:30, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, I don't have a workshop, so that may be a problem. Iqskirby (talk) 02:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) : Well then, you can just add the page in my workshop then. I don't mind. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'GOTTA GO FAST']] 02:05, June 13, 2014 (UTC) All right. Edits have been made. Feel free to look Iqskirby (talk) 02:18, June 13, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you! That helped me quite a bit. I still need to find out what that mysterious unnamed boot item does, but other than that I'm almost finished. I found another source from Nintendo with a couple more pictures that I can add, and there should be some single-player pictures on Youtube as well that I can add. But once again, thank you. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'GOTTA GO FAST']] 02:23, June 13, 2014 (UTC) The boot item increases speed and jump height, giving Kirby a blue aura. The Action Star can give this affect to all Kirbys or give the opposite affect to the Kirbys that didn't strike the Action Star, in which they will be slowed down, decreased jump height, and given a crimson aura. As for what it's name is, I don't know. I've just nick-named it the Hermes Boot based on its appearance and increase in jump height. Iqskirby (talk) 02:49, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Uploaded a bunch of picture that you may use for Kirby Fighters. Got an Action Star picture, but it's not very good and should only be temporary. As for the pictures, some do have names, but are in Japanese. Most of them are in Japanese because I know you don't want names to show up. Not sure if that helps or not though. Iqskirby (talk) 20:29, June 13, 2014 (UTC)